


Bows And Arrows

by mockingjaybee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Happy Ending, Jason's POV, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Quest, boys and their feelings, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - <i>One has had a crush forever and admits it in an angry outburst</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows And Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from a prompt generator and the amazing @krissielee had the idea for us to do a drabbleathon and get us writing again. i liked the idea of them messing up on a quest and having to hide for a moment and wanting to place blame and other emotions bubble up. anyway, hope you like it!
> 
> not betaed, all mistakes are mine, if you see anything please let me know!

“I told you if you would have just waited for me, we wouldn’t have to have run and leave all our stuff at the camp site! I nearly had it!” Jason was just about screaming at Percy. They were on a quest, and it was not going very well to say the very least. It started off with a hydra attacking them and Percy seeming to figure their heads, you know grow back by twos.

“I was cutting off their heads and I thought you were going to be frying them with the lightning!” Percy roared back. 

“It doesn’t work like that Percy! I can’t just summon bolt after bolt! Come on you understand that, wait, no, of course you don’t.” Jason said sadly. Percy never had issues finding water anywhere and bringing it to him to fight with. It always makes Jason a little jealous, and well, lately, a lot turned on by it. 

Percy, thankfully, didn’t say anything back, though he looked like he wanted too. They were now stuck in a freezing cold cave with just the clothes on their backs and weapons. They both had great coats and Percy had remembered gloves for both, so they had those too. They could see where their camp site was, and could see the now massive monster sniffing around, but not touching their stuff, it looked almost too be guarding it. If they could just sneak up with the beast went to sleep, they may have a shot at finishing this quest. 

“It is hard you know.” Percy said softly, “But, not for the reasons you think. Sometimes I get flashbacks in the middle of a fight and I’ll forget where I am so I just fight as hard as possibly to win as quick as possible.”

Jason was shocked. Percy never really talked about _that time_ with anyone. After the Giant Wars, Percy tried his best to never speak about it. He said that’s why he and Annabeth broke up. Jason broke up with Piper because she was basically cheating on him. They never talked about that either. They had started getting close, and Jason had started getting a crush, and never could figure out when to tell Percy, and then Leo came back, and things just sort of went back to this odd normal. Which is why they were on a quest for Artemis to find her lost hunting bow. Well, not so much as quest as it was Thalia asking for some help, but still. And, they had found out, and had gotten a messages to the hunters saying they had the stupid bow and were on their way to meet up with them, but stopped for the night to get a little rest. 

“You know I have a crush on you, right?” Ok, now wasn’t the best time, but it felt like that was the only thing Jason could say right now. The middle of a fight, and this was it. The look on Percy’s face for priceless, half shocked and half smiling like an idiot. 

“Yeah I did know, and I have one on you too. Now Let’s figure out how to get our stuff back, because if we don’t get that bow to Artemis, we’re dead and then we can never make out or anything.”  
Jason smiled, feeling like there were a thousand volts running through his body. “Yeah, we should do that. You know, for the making out thing. And all.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments make me squeal in public!
> 
> if you want sneak peaks at my works and other stuffs, come check out my tumblr /mockingjaybeevicious


End file.
